ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyprena the Thresher
Biography: Name: Cyprena Role: Thresher Deity Race: Threshadon Class: '''Priest, Mage '''Status: Alive Description: Cyprena is a colossal Threshadon, her body easily the size of a two-story building from belly-to-back, and her long neck is capable of stretching 10 meters towards her prey. Her scales change color depending on the light that shines upon her, varying from a lush green to a light purple, the colors of the Emerald Dream. Several flippers surround her face like a mane, puffing up whenever she might be angered. History: Cyprena refers herself as a daughter of "Cyprian", who she describes as an "Ancient" of the Threshadons. A pack of Druids of the Fang received orders to summon this creature to the Wailing Caverns, sacrificing captured travelers to her to keep her alive while they drained her magics. The Party managed to track down the Druids of the Fang, due to their latest raid leaving a "survivor" to point out the Druids' secret location. Upon finding them, the party saw the Druids in the process of sacrificing Orcs to the giant Thresher. The party's latest member, "Stormwolf", fearlessly leapt on top of Cyprena's skull, smashing her and releasing the sacrificed orc from her jaws before it could be consumed. Stormwolf's charge spurred an attack on the Druids of the Fang who had summoned Cyprena, the Party managing to slay them all in a bloody battle. Cyprena changed allegiance during the battle, aiding the Party by consuming some of the Druids herself. As the party quieted down for the night, setting up camp or returning the captured prisoners to their home, Shui and Mark approached the sea-creature. She surprised them by being capable of speaking Common, and shared her tale with them when asked. She also shared that she could sense an incoming war, and believed the Druids of the Fang were working with someone who intended to weaken the children of the Ancients before the war began. Cyprena was woeful to report that she was unable to escape the Wailing Caverns after being summoned there, and would likely perish from starvation, now that there were no Druids to offer her sacrifices. Shui and Mark swore that they would attempt to summon her back to the ocean, to which Cyprena was grateful, dubbing them her "Champions of Sea and Land" and bestowed them with two treasures; A pair of Elemental Bracers for Mark and some Enchanted Claws for Shui. Trivia: * Markrgrl swore his allegiance to Cyprena after receiving her gift, starting to worship her. Cyprena's arrogance appreciated the reverence, and dubbed Mark as her "Prophet". Mark was tasked with spreading the worship of Cyprena to any Murloc villages he finds from now on, to turn her into a Murloc Deity. * Due to Cyprena's nature and behavior, Stormwolf's player dubbed the day's adventure "DDO: Fishy Femdom" * Cyprena has been freed since the first time she was discovered, and was summoned to the Thousand Needles to arrange transport for the Party across the flooded lands. Category:NPCs